ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Superdiegod
Superdiegod(also known as "Lakkie" on Discord or by his friends, or "super die god" by strangers or best friends, or "super diego" by nobody) is an Administrator in Risk Universalis III. He is known well by some friends as a Dutchaboo, although he does not strongly associate himself with that title, instead orienting himself to Southeast Asia. Outside of Risk Universalis, he is an experienced programmer. Throughout the community of Risk, he is known as a friendly person and knowledgeable. He has a playful relationship with people he knows, as he likes to make fun of regions which historically fought countries which he plays as. Prior to Risk Universalis Before Risk Universalis, superdiegod had a ROBLOX account which was made in May of 2012. He made this account out of his own volition, for which he was boldly scolded. While he was playing ROBLOX, he had a tremendous fascination with the story of the sinking of the Titanic, and was known for watching Titanic(1997) at least a dozen times. After he was exhausted from learning about the Titanic, he went onto playing other games, but then later lost interest in ROBLOX and replaced it with Minecraft. He played Minecraft for years, and it was then when he first learned how to program in Java, which would serve him, and make his involvement in the community of Minecraft last for much longer than ROBLOX ever did. While developing in Minecraft, he looked to develop in ROBLOX, but never dove into it completely. After making several projects and earning money from commission work in Minecraft, he began to become a workaholic. He spent many hours per night developing desktop software and games in Java, but this would ultimately lead him to nowhere. Although Lakkie(as he was much more well known during this period) continued playing games with a friend and working for many hours, he eventually lost his focus on Minecraft and began wanting to do other things, against the will of his old friends. This marked the beginning of his phase which saw him grow up, and turn into the person he is today. Return to ROBLOX By 2016, Lakkie had begun considering going back into ROBLOX, but his approach was different this time. He wanted to make strong communities with people in ROBLOX, and thus he began playing it with his friends instead of just alone. Although his initial re-entry was slow and he relapsed back to other games many times, he was regularly playing ROBLOX by the end of 2017. While he was playing Minecraft, he began to find his interest in playing map games, and began watching videos related to Hearts of Iron IV and Europa Universalis IV. Superdiegod wanted to find a community where he could share his love for map games, and when Steam yielded no games in which he was interested, he turned to ROBLOX instead. Through sheer chance, he found out about World Conquest by searching in ROBLOX. He played in the public servers of World Conquest, being renowned on the servers for being generous about peoples' mistakes, attempting to clear servers of toxicity, and having a good, general knowledge of the time period. However, by the beginning of 2018, he became uninterested in World Conquest, as he believed there to be more to the world than 1936. Thus, he looked to another game in which he could do things in many time periods, and roleplay as many different polities. He, therefore, with enough perseverance, found Risk Universalis by himself. In the end, he played World Conquest for about a month with intermittent activity. Beginning of Risk Universalis While superdiegod was playing World Conquest, he knew about joining its group, but multiple failed attempts resulted in him giving it up. Therefore, when he joined Risk Universalis, he did not initially try to join its group. However, after being on Risk Universalis regularly, superdiegod found out that servers in the group would be constantly moderated, and that grief would be reduced down to an almost zero, by which he was annoyed. Therefore, he regularly tried to join the group. He joined the Riskord, and private messaged multiple administrators, asking to be let in the group to no avail. However, it took a month for him to be accepted(he was accepted because he eventually moved back to his old account: superdiegod). Throughout the first half of 2018, superdiegod rapidly learned about the game mechanics, learning what was commonly accepted and what was not. While this was happening, he began rapidly increasing his knowledge of history. He was eventually promoted to Trusted Participant, changing his ROBLOX avatar multiple times. As a Member of the Staff of Risk Universalis Trusted Participant To this day, he prefers to stick with smaller nations. Although, in smaller servers, he will play as major powers if needed, he prefers to play as the Netherlands, or a polity in Southeast Asia. He developed his interests, primarily in more obscure regions which are not roleplayed in mass. He has developed a reputation for being a kind person. Superdiegod developed a fascination with Asian cultures, and most things foreign to him. He initially began playing mostly on the main server, and then began joining servers like Forced Customs and Private Roleplay. However, he still spends most of his time in the main server to this day. Although he developed a solid reputation, his interactions with some of the administrators has not always been helpful to his position as a Trusted Participant. Therefore, on October 2, 2018, he was part of a Trusted Participant purge, which included most of the TPs. He did not successfully appeal, and relied on others who knew his abilities to recommend his appeal to be eventually accepted. To superdiegod's surprise, this was not done out of his own volition, but out of the will of other moderators who saw his ability. He was successfully re-promoted to Trusted Participant on the 14th of October. He became involved in the development of Risk Universalis 4, the game which would be actively maintained in the face of Amnity's disappearance. Superdiegod developed certain elements such as GUIs, and also became involved in other sub-communities in Risk Universalis. Trial Moderator Superdiegod was promoted to Trial Moderator on March 23, 2019. He has yet to been evaluated as to whether he would be promoted or demoted. On March 30, 2019, he adopted the title "God of Indochina," however, he has agreed to not use the title "God of Khmer." Moderator & Administrator On April 25, 2019, superdiegod was promoted from Trial-Moderator to Moderator by Mitsuhito.￼ Then, on August 7th 2019, he was promoted to Administrator.